plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sergeant Strongberry
225px |strength = 4 |health = 3 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Kabloom |tribe = Berry Plant |trait = None |ability = When another Berry hurts a Zombie or Zombie Hero, Sergeant Strongberry does 2 more damage to it. |flavor text = He's intense, sure. But he just wants the berries to be all they can be.}} Sergeant Strongberry is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 4 to play and has 4 /3 . He does not have any traits, and his ability does 2 more damage to a zombie or the zombie hero every time another card, including another Sergeant Strongberry, does damage to them. This ability stacks with each Sergeant Strongberry on the field and persists until all Sergeant Strongberries are removed from the field. Origins He is based on the strawberry, a widely grown hybrid species of the genus Fragaria that is cultivated worldwide for its fruit, and a sergeant or a coach. His name is a combination of "sergeant" and "Strongberry," which is a portmanteau of "strong" and "strawberry." Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Berry Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When another Berry hurts a Zombie or Zombie Hero, Sergeant Strongberry does 2 more damage to it. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description He's intense, sure. But he just wants the berries to be all they can be. Update history Update 1.2.11 * |4 }} * |3 }} *Ability change: Berries have double Strength. → When another Berry does damage, do 2 extra damage. *Ability only accounted for ability-based damage, not battle damage. Update 1.8.23 * change: Direct damage to the zombie hero no longer activates Sergeant Strongberry's ability. Update 1.10.14 * change: Direct damage to the zombie hero activates Sergeant Strongberry's ability once again. * change: Now accounts for battle damage as well as ability damage. Update 1.10.22 *Ability reworded: When another Berry does damage, do 2 extra damage. → When another Berry hurts a Zombie or Zombie Hero, Sergeant Strongberry does 2 more damage to it. Update 1.14.13 * change: The Super-Block Meter is now capable of completely stopping an attack loop between multiple Sergeant Strongberries. Update 1.16.10 * |4 }} Update 1.30.4 * |3 }} Strategies With Sergeant Strongberry on his own has average stats for his cost of 4 sun. However, he is unable to activate his ability by himself, so he requires other berries to be very effective. Sergeant Strongberry really shines in a deck that has a lot of berry cards in it, as when played with him on the field, he can dish out a lot of additional damage. It is recommended to carry Berry Blast, Strawberrian, Sour Grapes, and/or Grapes of Wrath with this, as they are all berries that easily activate Sergeant Strongberry's ability. Bluesberry is also useful as it can do 2 damage to a zombie or zombie hero, plus another 2 damage with the Sergeant Strongberry for a total of 4. As for most synergetic cards, only bring this into your deck if you have at least 2 or more different berries in your deck. However, when there are two Sergeant Strongberries on the field, using Berry Blast or damage from a berry on your opponent can allow two Sergeant Strongberries to continuously do damage to the zombie hero until the zombie hero blocks an attack from one. This can also be useful once the zombie hero is out of Super-Blocks or while holding 10 cards in their hand, allowing the loop to finish the game off risk-free. You can also use this tactic against tough zombies like Undying Pharaoh, , or Zombot 1000 to easily destroy them as long as there are two or more Sergeant Strongberries on the field. Against Countering this plant is not too hard, as long as there are no other berries besides himself. Most zombie cards can destroy this plant fairly easily. Rocket Science can destroy him in one hit, but cannot hit other berries with less than 4 strength due to his ability not directly increasing strength. However, be careful if he stays on the board, as Kabloom heroes will be able to destroy many zombies or damage you using berry cards, especially using Strawberrian or Sour Grapes, so be sure to destroy this plant as soon as possible. Cakesplosion can also destroy Sergeant Strongberry as long his health has not been boosted. If you see two Sergeant Strongberries, be sure to destroy at least one of them very quickly. Otherwise, your opponent can cause an exploit to do continuous damage to zombies on field with a cycle of Sergeant Strongberries. This can even work on heroes, meaning that the loop will continue until you get a Super-Block from one of the Sergeant Strongberries. However, you should always deal with Sergeant Strongberries if you have no more blocks and avoid keeping 10 or more cards in your hand, otherwise this combo will instantly defeat you regardless of your health. Also, if you have a rather beefy zombie in play such as Undying Pharaoh or Wannabe Hero, they will be destroyed by the loop, so keep that in mind. Gallery Trivia *His ability has been changed more times than any other fighter with an ability. Category:Plants Category:Berry cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants